Making Love Work
by adambrodylover17
Summary: Takes place shortly after the Chrismukkah Bar Mitzvahkkah episode, Starts off with SS.Fluff, but drama to come! typo in it Ch:1, its Captain O, not C. Please R&R, it makes me happy! Ch:2 updated!
1. I Know This Much Is True

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the dvds and posters

Complete fluff- S/S

Season 3

Please read and review!

**Summer's Room**

Summer was sitting on her bed on a Saturday afternoon thinking about her life... Well mainly about Cohen. It was mostly what she thought about. He was the last person Summer thought about before she went to bed, and the first one she thought about when she woke up. Summer never thought she would feel that way about any guy, but Seth was special and Summer knew that. Summer knew many things, she was aware that she wasn't one for surprises and big romantic gestures. She also knew that Seth was. She knew that it was Seth who kept coming back to her, while she was the one who usually pushed him away. She felt bad about that, but she knew she couldn't help it; she had always been that way. Things between the two of them now couldn't be any better. Summer smiled as she picked up a framed photograph on her desk. It was a picture of her and Seth taken by Marissa at Ryan's bar mitzvah, or his chrismukkah-barmitzvakah as Seth liked to call it. Summer also knew that her and Cohen had their moments, and that they always seemed to find their way back to each other.

_Flashback_

_Summer knocked on the door of the Cohen house, surprised that no-one was answering; she softly pushed it open and walked inside. _

"_Hello?" she yelled out. _

"_Cohen?" she repeated a few times. She walked around the empty house looking for Seth. _

"_Summer?" he asked once he heard her. He was confused. _

_Summer walked outside of the house and turned around. Seth was hanging from the roof, wearing his dorky spider man mask. She didn't care about that then; she didn't even bother asking why he was hanging from the roof in the rain anyways. All she wanted to do in that moment was be in his arms. _

_She walked over to him. _

"_What are you doing here Summer?" he asked, clearly confused. Wasn't she supposed to be on a plane to Italy with Zach he thought to himself. _

"_What do you think Cohen?" Summer asked. She slowly rolled down his mask, and passionately kissed him. _

_Seth wrapped his arms around her and smiled to himself. _

_End Flashback._

Summer smiled remembering that special moment they shared. It was one of several. She thought about all the idiotic things he had done over the years, and all the fights they had, but somehow they made it through and always wound up together. I guess fate does exist Summer thought to herself.

She slowly got off her bed and grabbed her purse. She wanted to surprise Seth and she knew exactly how to do it. She grabbed her keys and headed out of her house. She got into her car and pulled out of the driveway.

Destination: Cohen house

Seth was in his room reading the latest issue of The Fantastic Four- one of his favourite comic books. The reason that he liked it so much was because of the title. The fantastic four was more commonly known as Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa, so Seth figured maybe that had something to do to his enjoyment of the comic book. Seth looked around his room and smiled when he saw Captain Oats next to Princess Sparkle on his nightstand. It had been Summer's idea to put them together. _"One week with you and then one week with me?" Summer had suggested. _

"_So it's like joint-custody, are you sure we don't have to go to court first to make it legal?" Seth joked. Summer had responded by hitting his shoulder._

His week was almost up. He thought it was funny how the two of them came up with such crazy ideas. Their latest one had been what to tell Nancy Townsend about Summer's dad to get her away from him. That night had ended up with Summer giving Seth a black eye and yelling at him for using the 'genital warts' idea instead of the government one. Seth winced at the memory of that night. Not one of your finer moments he thought to himself. Just then he heard a knock at his door and yelled out "Come in". He looked up and smiled when he saw who it was, and more specifically what she was wearing.

He put his comic book down and walked over to her. "Umm hey Sum, or should I say Miss Watson?" he asked.

Summer was wearing a mask that she picked up at the comic book store. It was Mary Jane Watson from Spiderman; she thought it would be fitting since Seth was Spiderman.

"Do you get it?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah- Spiderman" he said. He smiled at her. "You're cute" he said to her.

Summer smirked and took off the mask, finding it hard to breathe. She moved closer to Seth and whispered in his ear 'I love you'.

"I love you more" he said with a Cohen-y grin.

They both smiled before kissing passionately. Summer finally broke for air. "So how have you been treated Captain C and Princess S?" she asked noticing the two on Seth's nightstand. "Brushing out her hair once a day like you promised?" she questioned Seth.

Seth smiled. "Of course I have, I brush it twice a day as a matter of fact, you know how much it relaxes me" he rambled.

Summer smiled. "Glad to hear it" she said before kissing Seth once again.

They fell back onto his bed, Summer on top, the masks and everything else completely forgotten.


	2. The Bonds of Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the DVDs

AN: Thanks for your comments, drama is coming soon!

Pairings: R/M, with a bit of Seth

(BTW: some of the stuff in this chapter is from Tonight's episode (which is January 26th), which was 'The Pot Stirrer' so if you have not seen it, I suggest holding off on reading this chapter until doing so, unless you want a preview on what happens)

Chapter 2: The Bonds of Sisters

**Cooper Trailer**

Marissa was upset. She was angry at her sister and at Johnny, but mostly at her sister. Ever since Kaitlin returned from boarding school she had conjured up more trouble then Marissa knew was possible. First there was the whole stealing the money from the frat kids, and then the abortion story, then there was the "innocent" ride home from Johnny, plus the midnight swim, giving Seth pot which screwed up his interview, or lack thereof and to top it all off there was the incident of leaving her own birthday party and getting upset at Marissa for the Johnny issue. Marissa couldn't believe how much Kaitlin had changed. It wasn't the fact that she had a problem with her sister and Johnny hanging out... well not a big one anyways, but it was the fact that the two had made out in Summer's room at Kaitlin's own birthday and that they had not told Marissa about how they were hanging out and how they had lied to her. And then Kaitlin had accused Marissa of being jealous, as she said that Marissa liked Johnny, which of course was not true. I mean it couldn't possible be true, Marissa loves Ryan.

_Ryan and I are perfect for each other_, Marissa thought to herself while sitting on her bed in the trailer.

She thought about last night's conversation with Kaitlin.

_Flashback_

"_I know you love Ryan and you two are soul mates, blah blah, but it doesn't mean you don't like Johnny". Kaitlin had said to Marissa._

"_I don't" Marissa said, a bit angry at the accusation. _

"_Whatever, I'm going home" she responded before feuding a bit longer with her sister, she turned around and left the party with Johnny._

_End Flashback_

"If they want to hang out, then they can hang out, see how much I care" Marissa said to herself. She stood up and grabbed her purse and sweater, before leaving the trailer and walking down the road.

**Poolhouse**

Ryan was in the poolhouse playing videogames by himself, Seth was in his room- alone, doing gd knows what and Ryan honestly wanted to be alone. He was angry about the fact that Marissa liked Johnny but wouldn't even acknowledge it to herself, and also how he lately had been 'saving' everyone. He knew that was always his "Thing" but to be honest, he got sick of it sometimes. First off, he had to help out Kaitlin with her money 'issue' with the frat boys, after being re-acquainted for 30 seconds after not seeing her for two years, why should he help her?. I mean yes, she is Marissa's sister, but come on. Then he had to help Seth out with his little drug problem, he had lately become interested in. He was fed up, and the fact that Marissa and him hadn't had sex in a month also pissed him off, the longest they had ever gone was 2 weeks, and even that only happened twice. The two were known for not being able to keep their hands off each other, but lately Marissa had been keeping her hands to herself, not touching Ryan much at all. Ryan restarted his Grand Theft Auto game and started to play, not paying much attention to anything else.

"Ryan?" came a voice.

Ryan jumped, looked up and saw who it was.

"Oh hey, you scared me" he said.

"Sorry" Marissa replied.

"Its fine, what's up?" Ryan asked before turning off his game and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing really... Just this whole thing with Kaitlin and Johnny has really gotten to me, and im sorry if I took it out on you, I mean I know it's not your fault, and you've already done so much to help her, I just didn't mean to avoid you or want to be alone lately, it just really got to me. How can I make it up to you?" Marissa asked before sitting down beside Ryan on the bed.

"Well..." he said before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Ah I see how it is" She responded with a smile. She kissed him back and before the two of them knew it, they were fiercely making out, both un-aware of the presence at the doorway.

"Err, sorry to barge in" Seth's voice entered the room.

Ryan and Marissa pulled away and looked up at Seth.

"That's better, no-one likes to see that" he joked.

"What Seth?" Ryan asked.

"Summer and I were wondering if you two were up for a little game time, food, maybe some dancing, and eating of course, and then maybe a bit of music, some other stuff too of course, and.." Seth said.

"Diner and Bait Shop?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, that's what I said" he responded.

"Umm okay, give us twenty minutes" Ryan said.

"You sure that's enough time, we all know how slow you are" Seth said looking straight at Ryan.

"OUT!" Ryan yelled.

Seth smirked as he left the pool house.

"Twenty minutes" They both said before quickly undressing and turning back to each other. "Think we can do it?" Marissa asked.

They had sex in ten.


End file.
